


Dads, I have an announcement.

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilia comes home with a surprise. Hannibal and Will don't know how to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dads, I have an announcement.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is much longer than all the others. I have no idea why I guess I got caught up in the story. Also for some reason this is narrated by Will. Again I have no idea why.

Emilia was getting on our nerves. Not that we were irritated with her but more so preoccupied. She was on a summer camp that she had begged us to let her go for months until we said yes. Hannibal and I were very over protective and we would slay the world if something ever happened to her but we both agreed that she was growing up and that someday we would have to let her go and be independent. But we still worried. After two weeks without sleeping she finally called and said she was coming home but with a surprise and that we needed to talk. 

That poured cold ice into our veins. What could it be this surprise? She sounded very serious so it should be something important if she needed to talk about it with us. We had a policy of always discussing everything with her (minus our murdering lives) and we were happy she did the same with us.   
I walked into the kitchen with Bach and Todric trailing behind me. Billy had passed away a few years ago and Bach was almost ancient by now but the dog was still alive and kicking. Hannibal had a soft spot for him. I sat down next to Hannibal and Todric came to sit by my feet while Bach did the same with Hannibal. My husband ran his barefoot foot through the dog’s fur and Bach laid down with his belly up to receive the caresses. Hannibal didn’t stop and that made me smile in amusement. 

\- What do you think is this surprise? – Hannibal looked at me and sighed. The years favored Hannibal. His hair was greyer and he had a bit of a soft belly now but he still looked the same as always. He was still muscular and tan, his face with the minimum of wrinkles. He sometimes let his beard grow and his hair was also longer, but he still looked every bit of the snob that he was and I loved him for it. As for me, I was turning into a bit of a silver fox now. While Hannibal’s grey hair concentrated at the front, mine grew mostly into the sides of my hair mixed with a few stray strands into the overall. In a vague attempt of looking younger, now I shaved my beard, exposing to the world the horrid scar on my cheek. But Hannibal liked my new look as well as me having shorter hair although he always whined that he missed my curls. 

\- I have no idea. – I shrugged. – Maybe she’s dating someone we don’t approve. 

\- She’s done that before, it’s not like its news anymore. – Oh yes, Richard. God, I hated that little prick. He was older than her by a few years and smoked. He also sometimes flirted with Hannibal. I swear I came so close to killing him! I even had the idea of murder tableau ready to go in my head. But Hannibal talked me out of it. Yes, you heard it right, HANNIBAL TALKED ME OUT OF KILLING SOMEBODY. I mean, he did it before but he was mainly toying with me. Now, he had been serious and told me I would break our daughter’s heart if I killed her boyfriend. One month later he cheated on her and she broke up with him, so I had my permission to kill him. I had to make a few small changes in my murder tableau because Hannibal joined me. – Maybe she killed someone? – God bless him, Hannibal looked hopeful at that prospect. 

\- Not likely. – I hated to rain on his parade but Emilia was the most correct person that I’ve ever met. She would probably end up working at ONU or something. – She’s adopted and we compromised in raising her the right way like normal people, remember? So the genes or education won’t probably make her a serial killer, love. 

Hannibal pouted but nodded. He was going to say something but the front door opened and we heard steps. 

\- She’s here. – Hannibal said smiling. We both missed her very much.

Emilia entered the kitchen and the dogs jumped to action. She petted which one and then hugged both of us tightly. Her curly ginger hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a white shirt, shorts and sneakers. Cute and normal as always. 

She dropped her backpack on the table and sat in front of us, sighing. 

\- So… I have a surprise as I said before. It could cause us some trouble but I’m sure that with a bit of compromise we can handle it together. 

Maybe she’s pregnant? I wouldn’t be ecstatic about it but I’m sure we can handle it. Do we know the father? Emilia is single for a bit of time now. Teenage pregnancy can’t be easy but she has us. Hannibal and I can help her and we would be happy to do it. Oh gosh I’m not ready to be a grandfather. I wasn’t even ready to have white hair yet. Damn, Emilia! We had the talk with you as soon you got your first period. What if the guy pressured her into having sex without condoms? If he did I can’t kill him because I would be orphaning my grandchild. I really hope he assumes this baby because I’ll kill him if he doesn’t. I’m not even kidding. 

In Hannibal’s head some sort of similar panic was going on although it wasn’t about a pregnancy but them being caught. He thought someone had discovered him and Will and that his family was in danger of being hunted down by the FBI again. 

\- It happened and it’s not my fault. I hope you two won’t get mad at me because this was not planned and I wasn’t expecting it to happen. But I will take full responsibility on the matter. I’ll need some help to start but in time I’m sure I’ll get the hang of it. Now… - She got up from her chair. – If you excuse me. – She went to the front door again and opened it. Hannibal and I looked at each other with twin panicked expressions. Emilia came back and smiled at us, raising her hands. – Say hi to Theodore. – There was the “surprise”, a black kitten that meowed when it saw us. 

\- Aren’t you pregnant? – I spluttered surprised at the same time that Hannibal said: 

\- The FBI isn’t looking for us? You didn’t kill someone? 

\- What? No! – Emilia rolled her eyes and stepped forwards. – I found Theodore in the woods. He was cold, lost and hungry so I took him in my tent. By the time the camp was over I couldn’t live him. I know we’re more of a dog family, but look at that cutie face! – She bopped her nose on his and the kitten meowed happily. 

\- You do realize this cat could be sick right? – Hannibal crossed his arms. 

\- That’s why I brought him here. You’re a veterinarian are you not? 

\- I’m a surgeon and a psychiatrist, Emilia. I treat people. 

\- That’s not what your fake ID in this country says, Mr. Charles. – She winked. – Oh c’mon father. Do this for me please? – She had stopped calling Hannibal papa as soon as she hit puberty and she thought daddy was just creepy so she settled for father. I was still called dad. Emilia had this amazing way of convincing Hannibal of everything, much better than I could. Hannibal sighed and took the kitten away from her hands. Theodore meowed annoyed but settled to purring when Hannibal snug the kitten against his warm chest. 

\- Are you ok with this? – He looked at me and I eyed the cat then Emilia. 

\- I’m not exactly a cat-person but yeah, sure. – As soon as I said that Emilia grinned and hugged me tight. 

\- Thank you, dad. – I shook my head and kissed her hair. 

\- We’ll have to take him to a real veterinarian. – Hannibal said when she hugged him. – There’s only so much I can do. 

\- Yes, sure! Thank you, father. 

\- Go take a shower while I look the cat over. – He said and she nodded running upstairs. Hannibal and I looked at each other and then at Theodore. – Let’s just hope the dogs like him. 

\- At least it isn’t a baby. – I kissed Hannibal’s forehead and left him still cradling the kitten. Bach and Todric followed me. 

\- It isn’t a baby yet. – I heard him mumbling to himself and I just laughed while going up the stairs.


End file.
